


Se fossi cieco

by AlexiaRainbow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blindness, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Freedom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Poetry, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, diciamo..., il conforto da noi stessi è il migliore :), il protagonista non è cieco, ma si immagina come potrebbe essere la sua vita, più o meno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRainbow/pseuds/AlexiaRainbow
Summary: La voce narrante riflette su cosa accadrebbe se divenisse cieco, accorgendosi di ciò che perderebbe, ma scoprendo nuove possibilità. Forse, la stessa chiave per...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Se fossi cieco

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [If I were blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026741) by [AlexiaRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRainbow/pseuds/AlexiaRainbow)



> Spero vivamente che il brano sia di vostro gradimento. Non ho mai postato qualcosa scritto da me medesima in questa piattaforma ed è la prima volta che pubblico un testo di questo tipo online (in genere li lascio negl'abissi più profondi del mio computer).  
> Ringrazio il mio caro R. per avermi inconsciamente ispirato con la sua storia, - incerta, piena di supposizioni e ancora lontana dal concludersi -, proprio come questo componimento che mai leggerà. O almeno, non ora.  
> Buona lettura! :D

Se fossi cieco, non potrei vedere. Occhi aperti, ma perennemente chiusi. Tuttavia, ignoranti di cosa mi circonda.

Se _divenissi_ cieco sarebbe un complesso nuovo inizio del mio ordinario.

Non potrei mai più rivedere gl’amorevoli sorrisi dei miei cari, costretto alla preoccupazione di cogliere anche il minimo segno di tristezza; tempesta silenziosa in estate.

Non potrei mai più apprezzare i colori che dipingono il mondo e i quadri che lo rappresentano, costretto ad un’eterna notte, nella quale un barlume di luce viene occasionalmente acceso dalle parole altrui. In un’oscura voliera.

Non potrei mai più dar vita alle mie amate creazioni, né con la grafite né con l’inchiostro sulla carta, costretto a farle esistere soffocate, schiacciate una contro l’altra, senza alcuna forma; fiori appassiti in primavera **.**

Non potrei mai più navigare per le storie delle Creature simili a me, costretto lontano dalla mia unica via d’uscita. Questa voliera è terribile!

Ma pensandoci, non sarebbe poi così male. Anzi, che sia la chiave per tornare a volare in libertà?

Ricordare i miei amati e rivederli in tutto il loro splendore, lontano dagli sguardi dolenti, conservando le immagini impresse nella mia memoria con gelosa dolcezza; fuoco caloroso in inverno.

Escluso dal pregiudizio e opinione dello sguardo, lontano dall’ingannevole Doxa, immaginerei e dipingerei la bellezza in ogni cosa. Il vento mi accarezza.

Dedito alla vita che avevo promesso alle mie creature, lontano dal deconcentrante mondo; aria del cambiamento in autunno.

Vivere nel limite tra fantasia e realtà con melodiose voci che leggono per me, lontano dalla noiosa ordinarietà. Senti anche tu questo vento?

Ho chiuso tre occhi in viso, per aprirne altrettanti nella parte sinistra del mio petto.

Ma se mai mi dovesse accadere, guardandoti, provo pena per me stesso, che la considererei una liberazione.

Se _tu_ fossi cieco, non potresti vedere. Occhi chiusi, ma perennemente aperti per apprezzare la magnificenza della tua anima, – vedresti solo quella. Tuttavia, anche curiosi di ciò che ti circonda.

Se tu _divenissi_ cieco, ringrazierei di poter ancora vedere il mondo specchiato nei tuoi occhi, – azzurro mare quieto, ceruleo cielo limpido, grigio ghiaccio freddo, verdi foglie brillanti, – e di baciarli lievemente e teneramente, come il vento fa scorrere la nostra giovane vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per R. C. e dedicato anche a C. e G., i miei tre amici dagl'occhi d'Universo.
> 
> Note:  
> Doxa: Nella filosofia greca classica, il termine è usato per designare quella forma di conoscenza che, basandosi sull’opinione soggettiva, non possiede la certezza obiettiva della verità.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Spero che sia stato di vostro gradimento!  
> Se volete lasciate anche un commentino per farmi conoscere il vostro pensiero e la vostra opinione!  
> Inoltre pensavo di tradurre, prossimamente, questo testo in inglese...


End file.
